


The First Kiss

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angie is a good sister, Baby William is a savage, Cuties, Eliza is a good mom, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, John Mulligan and Charles Adam have a ‘thing’ going on and everyone knows it, Modern Setting, Philip is a dork in love... like his dad, True Love, William and Philip are mama’s boys, happiness, philidosia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Philip and Theodosia has been best friends since Kindergarten, a dance was coming up and Philip asked her out. Nothing could go wrong... hopefully, considering Philip needs to learn how to dance!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Charles Adams (1770-1800)/John W. Mulligan Jr., Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The First Kiss

Philip didn’t know why he was stressing, pacing back and forth by his best friend’s locker. The fifteen-year-old didn’t know why he was panicking... alright, he actually did but how can you not when you are planning to ask your best friend out on a formal dance? He knew Theodosia was the one he wanted to go with, but his hands were clammy and he was sweaty. Maybe he should have worn diorite on just in case... but too late now because Theodosia Burr was now coming down the hall ready grab her bag for volleyball practice. She laughing with Philip’s cousin Catherine ‘Rine’ Van Rennselaer Church, and The Mulligan Twins: Polly and Lydia. All four were beautiful girls, but Philip’s eyes were all on Theodosia. 

Her dark hair was held up in a high ponytail, she wore a green frilly top and white shorts, with matching sneakers. She laughed at something Rine and said as the two girls high fived, while Polly and Lydia let out a cheerful cheer before waving off, heading for their cheerleading practice while Rine went off to find her twin brother. Theodosia waved her friends goodbye before continued her way to her locker as her smile brightened into a happy grin when she met Philip’s keen and honest eyes while he froze in a daze as he looked into the depths of her charming gaze. Philip swallowed hard...

”Hey, Pip,” Theodosia greeted with a grin, making her way over and pecked is cheek, a friendly gesture they been doing since freshman year. Of course, Philip feels honoured with this gesture but always wished there was more meaning behind their shared pecks. Anyhow, he smiled at her as he watched from a good distant as she did her locker combination,

”Hey, Theo,” he greeted back as he scratched the back of his neck. “The dance is coming soon.”

Theodosia tense a little before looking at him with a shaken smile... though, Philip was too nervous to even notice it. Theodosia, on the other hand, was panicking, did he ask someone else already? Her heart was pounding as she tried to act natural but her self doubt ate her up.

”Oh, yeah, I know,” she nodded before turning to her locker. 

Philip bit his lips, hearing his cousin Phil and best friend, Georges, yelling at him in his head. He had talked to them about this thoughts of asking Theodosia to the dance, what he met was Georges pushing him down the hall while Phil threatened if Philip doesn’t ask her out, he will do it for him. He was glad his friends and family supported him and cared enough to help him... but did they have to be aggressive about it? Then again, Georges father was Lafayette and Phil was Aunt Angelica’s eldest child. 

Taking a deep breathe, Philip managed out, “Do you want to go together?”

”What?!” Theodosia whipped her head to look at him straight in his eyes, accidentally letting her hair smack him square in the face as Philip yelped.

”Oh my God! I am so sorry!” She quickly cried out, slamming her locker shut while tending her best friend. Philip ribbed his eye, giving her a crooked smile,

”Oh, it’s fine...” he murmured. There was an awkward silence before he cleared his throat. “So... will you go with me to the dance?” He stammered a little bit.

Theodosia blinked before smiling big, “You mean... you aren’t afraid of me whipping my hair in your face again?”

”I’m kind of use to it now,” he found himself smirking, making her laugh as she gently smacked his arm with an embarrassed grin. Theodosia felt her cheeks heating up as she nodded,

”I would like that... very much!” She exclaimed as Philip grinned gratefully. 

“Great, see you there!” He told her before going off in separate direction, taking in all of her happiness to his heart as he was ready to cheer. It wasn’t until he made a turn to the corner as he slowly realized something...

He didn’t know how to dance.

* * *

“MA!!!” Philip found himself racing into the living room when he got home, startling his mother and sister, Angie, who sat on the floor with little William, who was clinging onto his mama on the floor. Eliza was sitting on the ground with her baby boy, playing with him and his teddy bear while Angie sat next to her as the girl was helping her mother feed her baby brother. Philip was gasping for air, taking heavy breathes as he stood at the doorway before looking at them with desperate and pleading eyes.

”I asked Theodosia out for the dance but I don’t know how to dance!” He cried.

There was a silence... until baby William started laughing. Philip groaned, knowing his baby brother wasn’t necessarily laughing at _him,_ considering babies find everything amusing, but it still felt mocking in a way. However, Angie began giggling while their mother grinned widely at her son, both of them getting up as Eliza handed her baby to her daughter. William whined for a moment, being quite clingy to his mama but figured Angie would be enough for a while. He snuggled up into his sister’s embrace, who cooed at him as she pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Eliza made her way to Philip and turned him around and pushed him to the music room, Angie following close behind with William in her arms. “Now, now, we’ll get through this.” She gently assured him as Philip sighs, hoping that he doesn’t mess up.

William was placed in his high chair, pouting that no one was holding him anymore since Angie went to take a seat by the piano. However, he clapped his hands as his sister began playing a familiar tune and Eliza happily placed Philip’s hand on her waist while she place one of hers on his shoulder before gliding with him around the room after saying, “Just lay back and follow my lead.”

Philip was tense, anxious and worried that he might step on his sweet mother’s foot. He did, four times to be exact, but Eliza was patient with her son and Angie was very encouraging to her brother. Philip was grateful for that because this might take a while... 

* * *

When Alexander came home, after a long day at work, he stopped and smiled as he heard a familiar tune playing around the house. Locking the door, he made his way into the music room and saw a sight he would never forget. Alex and James were sitting by the couch in the room with encouraging smiles while John and Fanny cheered Philip while Fanny held William in her arms. Angie was still on the piano, playing the song and Eliza was letting her son twirling her around as Philip laughed happily, giving his mama a big lift that surprised the entire family at his strength. 

Eliza let out a squeak before a delighted laugh as her tall boy and rested her down again, twirling her around. Philip noticed his father by the doorway, grinning, locking eyes with him as they offered a slick nod that no one noticed. His mother closed her eyes, Philip Swayer her around and twirled her as she fell into his chest...

Wait... this wasn’t her son. She heard her children giggling, the music changed from a cheerful to romantic as Eliza opened her eyes and let out a gasp with a grin as she saw it was her husband smiling down at her. 

“Why, hello, My Angel~,” Alexander greeted as he twirled her around before swaying her around the room. Eliza giggled as she cheekily greeted,

”Why hello, My Little Lion~.”

Their Children snickered, Eliza met Philip’s eyes as he looked at her with thankfulness as she beamed warmly at him.

Philip sighs, he truly was blessed to have the best mother and family ever.

* * *

The dance was formal and elegant, nothing what Philip or Theodosia expected but they were happy. They stood to the side, where they drank some drink that was offered, Philip looked over to the side and saw Georges twirling Lydia on the dance floor while Phil was giving Polly a big lift. He saw Rine flirting with William Mulligan, who laughed and followed her onto the dance floor and John Mulligan was there with his best friend Charles Adams... though, Philip doubted that the two boys were ‘just friends’. Georges older sister, Anastasie led her boyfriend, Juste-Charles or simply ‘Charlie’ out to makeout. 

Philip let out a small chuckle before drinking his drink before noticing the longing look in Theodosia’s eyes. Following her gaze, he realized she was looking at the dance floor. Smiling, he put down his glass and offered his hand, taking her by surprise,

”May I have this dance?” He tried to sound like a gentleman like his Uncle Church, it seemed to work because Theodosia smiled at him, putting down her glass on the table and took his hand.

”Yes, you may,” She replied as she let him lead them onto the dance floor. Placing a hand on her waist, taking a second to admire how her shimmering green dress dazzled her beauty as he gaze into her eyes, letting her bewitch his heart. Unaware to him, he casted his own spell on her heart as Theodosia was lost in his eyes as they swayed to the music as they glided around as if this was their personal heaven. 

Philip twirled her, making her giggle in delight and then lifted her up as it took her by surprise but she laughed happily. Theodosia didn’t think she could be so happy in her life, looking up at the boy she loved since Kindergarten, before her heart fluttered as she stood on her toes and kissed his lips. 

This took Philip by surprise as he stood there, wide eyes, face flustered red while Theodosia waited while their lips were still against each other. Blinking, Theodosia gasped as she pulled away as she realized what she did...how could she? She was so stupid, now there friendship is ruined and she lost him forever and nothing could be the same very again! 

“Philip, I’m so-!” She began to apologize but was taken back as Philip presses lips on hers again. Blinking, she realized he was kissing her as she swooned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her by the waist as they didn’t care the around of gasps all around them. 

Until...

”About damn time!” Phil, Georges, and William Mulligan yelled while their dates cheered, before the crowd joined them. 

Philip and Theodosia pulled away with flustered faces as they saw Rine, Polly, and Lydia screaming in joy as they bounced up and down while he boys high fived each other. Anastasie and Charlie were smirking by the balcony as she laid her head on his shoulder. John Mulligan smiled with encouragement as he turned to Charles Adams, who pushed his glasses up the bridges of his nose and whispered into his ‘friend’s’ ear with a sly smirk that made John flustered as he began giggling while he dragged Charles out the door. 

Philip noticed this, turning to the flustering Theodosia who slowly looked at him as he smiled warmly at her, leaning to whisper in her ear, “How about we get out of here and get a ride with John and Adams, in Adams’ car and suggest a double date at the nearest pizza’s?”

This made Theodosia grin, still flustered yet smiled beautifully that made Philip’s heart race as she replied, her voice like silk, “Let’s go then.” 

Things weren’t going to be the same and they were fine with that... it will only get better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! They are together and will live happily! 
> 
> So far, the ones who are together in this AU are: Hamliza (obviously), GeorgeXMartha, Mr.SchuylerXMrs.Schuyler, Richie and May, Mac and Maggie, Jem and Courtney, Angelica and Church, Peggy and Stephen, Lafayette and Adrienne, Hercules and Betty, Philidosia, Anastasie and Charlie, and yes, Charles Adams and John Mulligan are a thing here. 
> 
> So yeah, more people are going to find their True Love... only a matter of time.
> 
> Children ages:  
> Charles Adam: 17 />  
> John Mulligan: 17  
> Charlie: 17  
> Anastasie: 16  
> William Mulligan: 16  
> Georges: 15  
> Phil and Rine: 15  
> Polly and Lydia Mulligan: 15  
> Theodosia: 15  
> Philip: 15  
> Angie: 13  
> Fanny: 12  
> Alex: 11  
> James: 9  
> John: 5  
> William: 7 months


End file.
